


Holding Hands

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Holding Hands

**Title :** Holding Hands  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo  
 **Genre :** Fluff?  
 **Type :** Drabble

 

\---------

 

Jump is at their dressing room, taking a little break from their rehearsal and meeting to disscuss movement with their instructor.  
They have so many snacks on the table, candies, chips, chocolates, biscuits, animal cracker, and many more. Of course there's pocky there for the pinguin. Yabu and Inoo isn't there.

 

"Do you notice that Yabu and Inoo are always hold hand?" Takaki says to the rest of member who is present there.

 

"Yup. Almost like every moment." Yamada agrees.

 

"It's fine as long as they don't do anything cheesy when they're with us."

 

"Well for me, one more time I see them holding hand, I'll tell them to marry each other." Hikaru commented as the other laughing.

 

The couple they have been talked about come in.  
Yabu sits on the couch, Inoo is beside him leaning his head to Yabu's shoulder. Other member is there too, sitting on the other couch. They're eating their snacks, and of course the lovely couple too.

 

"Kota, you should try this mint choco, it's good~" Says Yamada who is sitting beside Yabu, Yuri is on his lap.

 

"Sou ka?" Yabu says and takes the choco mint, he takes a bar with his right hand to his mouth and chew it.

 

"It is good~" Yabu commented.

 

"Da you nee~" Yamada says. Then Yabu takes another bar and feed it to Inoo with his right hand too. Inoo gladly eat it.

 

"You two sure a lovely pair" Says Yuri as he hugs Yamada and smiling to the Yabunoo pair.

 

"Thank you~"

 

"Hey, Kota, try the biscuits, I know you don't like that brand, but this one has diffrent flavor~" says Hikaru who is sitting across Yabu. Yabu nods and takes a bite.

 

"It is better than the original!" Yabu says. "But still has that taste I hate." he continued and feed the rest biscuit to Inoo. Again, Inoo gladly eat it.

 

"How about the animal cracker? They are new product~" Says Takaki while feeding hsi pinguin a stick of pocky and eat them for himself.

 

"I don't really like it. But Kei likes it~" says Yabu and takes a piece, then feed it to Inoo.Inoo eats it again.

 

"Kota, should you really do that?" Hikaru asks while raising his eyebrow.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Feed everything to Kei. He can eat by himself." Hikaru says irritatedly, because he had enough of Yabunoo lovey doveyness.

 

"He can, but his hands are busy." Yabu says it lightly.

 

"Busy with what?"

 

"Holding mine." Yabu says as he takes away the pillow, exposing Inoo's hands that holding Yabu's left hand.

 

"Oh God." Hikaru face palmed. He sighs and the other member giggles. "You both really should marry soon." he says and gets up, leaving the room.

 

"Should we marry soon?" Yabu aks to Inoo. Inoo laughs lightly.

 

"Why not~"  
\----------------

 

First fic of the day today~  
I'll post 4 today, 2 of the PG and 2 NC~

 

This one came up during my math test earlier today,  
it was quite easy so I got some time left~  
Please leave me a comment~  
Thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
